Ten Things
by Kore-of-Myth
Summary: In response to the HPFC 'Ten Things Challenge'. Ten chapters - ten drabbles, about what is part of Virginia and Wolf's life post-movie.
1. Flowers

**A/N: This is my first 10****th**** Kingdom fan fiction. This story is in response to the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges 'Ten Things Challenge'. It's a multi-fandom challenge, and so here's my response. This will be a ten chaptered fic, each drabble-esque in length. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Flowers:_

He was always giving trying to give her gifts. It was sweet and all but not very practical. After all, they ate PB&J most nights. It was these times that she'd like to slap him and then kiss him for spending that money on the ring.

But then again, if Virginia sold it she knew she wouldn't get much. It was a singing ring after all – Hasbro made and sold them for five dollars.

So Wolf gave her things – she wouldn't ask where he got the little Yorkie, or how he found the beautiful red coat. Instead she'd thank him and tell him what she appreciated most was the flowers.

She didn't ask where she got them either– the tulips, and crocuses, and magnolias he brought her. The faint hint of magic on them told her all she needed to know, and she was content with that. Virginia loved that he'd go so far just to bring her such a sweet simple happiness as that.

Wolf told her that her smile was the greatest reward. Virginia liked to think the greatest was the look on his face when he realizes _yes_ she did love him and all that he'd done for her.

Especially traveling through dimensions just to get her flowers.

* * *

**A/N: I claim no ownership to the Tenth Kingdom.**

**Review?**


	2. Intertwine

_Intertwine:_

Wolf loves how their fingers intertwine together. Their hands fit so nicely, that it seems like nothing could ever separate them. His long, thicker fingers wrap around her thin delicate ones (though Virginia will fuss and say they are so swollen because of her being pregnant.) Their hands are interlocked together, in an unbreakable way that thrills him. Everything then seems perfect then Wolf's world.

That is until Virginia gives a tiny gasp and the light hits her eyes just so. She brings their intertwined hands to her stomach as their baby kicks. That's when he _knows_ everything is perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to **Megsy42 **for reviewing! Now if the rest of you readers would just click that blue button and leave even a line of 'I liked it' or 'I hated it' it would be appreciated...**


	3. Reading

_Reading:_

"Why are you reading aloud?" He asks her one day.

"For the baby of course." She says, turning another page, and about to begin.

He interrupts. "But he's not even born yet! How can he know what you're saying Virginia?"

"He knows," she says confidently. She smiles innocently. "Are you jealous Wolf?"

Wolf deliberates for a moment before giving in, "Well Huff-puff Virginia! You're always doing something for the baby – what about me?"

Virginia's arms stretch out to him. "Come here."

He pounces on the couch, and Virginia shifts her large self so that he's cradling her back.

"See, now I can read to both of you." She says proud of having found a solution and comforted by her husband cuddling her. "Now where was I? Ah yes, _'Elizabeth was surprised, but said not a word. After a silence of several minutes he came towards her in an agitated manner, and thus began…'_"

* * *

**A/N: I claim no ownership of 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen. Thank you to my reviewers and readers so far! Your positive feedback has been very encouraging!**

**Please take the time to review, and thanks!**


	4. Special TShirt

_Special T-shirt:_

Virginia didn't quite remember how the t-shirt became _their_ t-shirt but it was. Shortly after arriving back in the Tenth Kingdom, she and Wolf had come across one of those tacky tourist shops.

Wolf had immediately grown excited, pointing out all the attractions of the stand. The man running it was obviously confused and annoyed but Wolf's innocent wonder (for there was nothing else to describe it.) It was all Virginia could do to peel Wolf away from the stand, even after the man gave them an oversized 'I Love New York' shirt to keep them away.

He'd thrown it on over his trousers and cloak, looking completely out of place yet Virginia loved him for it. After exploring Virginia's world for a few hours, They'd exhaustedly gone to her old apartment. It ended up that Virginia was wearing the shirt in the morning and from then on it was history.

They'd squabble over who's turn it was to have it. Amiably of course, and things would often turn to tickle fights, or minor wrestling which led cuddling. The T-shirt was both of theirs, despite their claims of 'It's mine!'

The shirt grew stretched out, and slightly frayed (stupid tourist traps who couldn't make anything decent and long lasting). They still took turns wearing it, even as it was stretched tight across Virginia's swollen stomach.

The day they came home from the hospital neither of them wore it. Tony (who'd come across the dimensions warily for the big event) had thrown it out and had got them each a new shirt, identical to the old one.

Virginia tried to explain things to him, but he didn't understand. Some things couldn't be replaced. She would have complained more if it weren't for Romulus fussing. Wolf was disappointed too – until Virginia got the bright idea for making curtains in the nursery.

Romulus didn't understand why the sunlight drifted through the red heart in the curtains until years later.

* * *

_A/N: Happy Mother's Day! Please take the time to review!_


	5. Rubber Duck

_Rubber Duck:_

Wolf didn't know what _it_ was, but whatever it was it was bad. Unsafe, evil – those eyes were following his every move. He knew it! Those innocent blue eyes weren't innocent as innocent as they looked.

The thing was going to pounce on him the moment he tried to move. Wolf knew he was quite a tough, brave, and handsome Wolf but he wasn't going to take any chances. The thing was _staring _at him!

He shifted to the left, and all seemed safe. He shifted back to the right. It still hadn't done anything. Unsure, Wolf batted at his ear in thought. Mumbling to himself, staring at his surroundings and the safe exit so close yet far from him, Wolf made up his mind.

Wolf jumped up from his bath, grabbed a towel and dashed out of the bathroom. The door slammed, yet he paid no heed, just rushing to the kitchen where Virginia was heating up a bottle for Romulus.

She turned, and with only one look at the partially dressed, soaking wet man in front of her shook her head, moving back to the microwave. "I just don't get it. It's a _rubber duck_, Wolf! It's completely inanimate!"

* * *

_Review?_


	6. Irritation

_Irritated:_

She'd read once that women who lived in the same home often had their menstrual cycles at the same time. Virginia shouldn't have been surprised that her cycle tended to happen the week of the Full Moon – the week her husband became the most Wolf-like.

Virginia supposed that it was better that they were moody and irritated during the same week of the month. It was better than being irritated with each other for _two_ weeks. This way they'd have more time with each other.

Yet she wished at times it wasn't so – he was so annoying when he was in this stage, and his behavior was an attack on her already frazzled nerves. Things would often end up in fights where _she'd_ be the one to storm out, as he couldn't be trusted.

It was times like that when she wondered why she married him. But then she'd hear Romulus' cries of "Mama!" and she remembered.

Wolf was still annoying though.

* * *

_A/N: More than half-way done! Here's a taste of the less happy side of Wolf and Virginia's life._

_Please review? I'd love to know what you're thinking!_


	7. Moonlight

_Moonlight:_

Wolf loved the moonlight. He'd become euphoric just from looking at it. It was hard for him to not howl, yet he knew for appearance's sake he couldn't. Instead he'd slip a hand into Virginia's and give a tight squeeze. She'd smile that little smile of hers and squeeze back. She understood – Wolf liked to believe she even appreciated the crystal moon, more so than she did before she met him. Not as much as him or little Romulus, but yes she understood the joy from being outdoors and dancing beneath the moon light.

They'd sneak out on at a random pattern though never one a moon-less night, or a full one. Romulus would be up anyway, as new babies were wont to, and the three would sneak out of the apartment building and out to Central Park. They'd take care to pick a place where there was no one and then just _be._

They'd romp about, chasing each other or maybe they'd just walk around, talking softly. Sometimes they'd have a merry dance which always ended in Romulus' giggles and them all collapsing on the ground. From there, they would just sit back and watch the moon and the light it cast.

Wolf especially loved the way the moonlight lit up his wife and son's eyes.

* * *

_A/N: The good news - I've already written the next chapter of this tail. (Excuse my pun) The bad news - my computer crashed before I could save it. Which means I have to rewrite it...more of an angsty side to Wolf and Virginia's life, I will try and get it to you ASAP._

_And would you please take the time to review? Thanks!_


	8. Pain

_Pain:_

Full moons were always hard and painful. Wolf and Virginia always prepared ahead of time, searching for a safe spot for wolf, strong enough chains, and incase minor distractions.

When the night approached, the couple snuck to the abandoned. Underground, warehouse and began their preparations. Wolf locked the entrance doors, and searched for loose nails on the ground that could be harmful. Virginia afterwards got out the industrialized chains, and locked her husband to one of the sturdy supports. She tried to not let the cold metal pinch his flesh, trying to do whatever she could to make this night easier for Wolf.

The sun began to set and the hardest part of the evening came to be – the separation between the two.

When first making their plans, Virginia had tried to convince her husband to let her stay when the moon reached its peak. Wolf had refused – and using everything he knew; threats, bribes, reason, and at long last, trickery, he was able to keep her away from him during this one painful night.

Later on in the morning, they'd reunited again, but for then Wolf knew it was best to deal with the pain in his body on his own. He'd rather suffer through this alone then risk harming Virginia or the unborn babe.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, folks. The next chapters are all written though, so updates should be up sooner._

_Please take the time to review - I love to hear from you all!_


	9. Music

_Music:_

"Come on!" she'd laugh. "It's a great song!"

Wolf would shake his head, and sit back, content to just watch. Virginia would pout with no result before moving back to dancing again.

The music was so different from what was heard in the 9 Kingdoms. It was louder for one thing – and it sounded different. Wolf hadn't paid that much attention to things back there, but he was able to tell that it was completely different.

The music was more likely to sweep you off your feet – when the radio was going and a song Virginia liked came on, she'd immediately start dancing. Oftentimes, Romulus would be in her arms and the two would spin around the room. She wasn't able to pull Wolf in ever though…on her own. Romulus' whines of "Come on Daddy!" usually did the trick and soon there would be three dancing to the strange music of the Tenth Kingdom.

* * *

**Only one chapter left...I think I might cry...Must not thank everyone till last chapter...**

**Review please, so that you'll be mentioned at the end of the next chapter?**


	10. Fragrance

_It's the last one folks..._

* * *

_Fragrance:_

"Daddy?"

Putting down the newspaper, Wolf turned to his son. "Something wrong, Romulus?"

The little boy shook his head. "Just a question."  
Wolf grinned. "Well I'm always there to answer your questions. What do you want to know? How to turn straw into gold? The meaning of life? Or maybe," Wolf teased. "Someone wants to know how to charm the ladies?"

The six year old made a face halfway between being grossed out and giggling. "Nope! Mama told me to ask you why you married her."

Wolf snorted, slamming his hands down onto the armrests. "Huff-puff, Romulus! That's an easy one! Surely you're mom could've answered that."

This time Romulus _did_ giggle. "She said to ask you – she said she might get some of the details wrong."

The father shook his head slightly, as if in disbelief, before patting his lap. "Well you're getting your answer, kiddo. No skimping either!" Romulus crawled up onto Wolf's lap, into his usual spot and settled in.

"Ready?" Wolf asked, and his son nodded. "It's a long story you know…"

"Come on, Daddy!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Wolf noticed Virginia leaning against the doorframe and laughing behind one of her slender hands. The proud husband grinned at her, before beginning. "Well they there's such a thing as love at first sight – but they've got it all wrong, son. One whiff of your mother's fragrance and _bam!_ I was a goner…"

* * *

_Well I can't believe it. I actually completed a multi-chapter fic (Well sort of). I think this is probably my favorite of all of them...a fitting end I think._

_Thanks are in order to the following:_

**Pinky Green - **_who created this challenge. Probably not reading this, but thank you - this was what I needed to break into a fandom I had always admired but never dipped into._

**My Sister - **_who read this supposedly though didn't review. sticks tongue Thanks for listening to all my ranting. Couldn't have done it with out have getting the ideas in the air first. Oh, and do review already..._

**My reviewers - **_Megsy42, sheofthegraywings, Cheetah Eyes, Magic-Amethyst80, and Little Tanukie - thank you guys for reviewing. It helps to have the support, even when you're just posting for the fun of it._

_Virtual cookies to all! If you're reading this it means you suffered the whole way through this fic. Now if you'd just press that little button one last time..._

Kore-of-Myth


End file.
